Percy's End of Summer Progress Report
by lepolemicist
Summary: Percy's end of summer progress report for his second summer at camp half blood. Inspired by Rick Riordan's Percy's Progress Report which can be viewed at his website. Please read and review! Oneshot.


Camp Half- Blood

End- of Summer Progress Report

Summer of Year 2006

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Percy Jackson,

Below is your progress report for the summer of year 2006, which will be sent home to your parents, your father, Poseidon, God of the Sea, and your mother, Sally Jackson. We are happy to report that your marks are passable, so you will not be fed to the harpies at the present time. Please review and sign for our records.

Sincerely,

Chiron, Activities Director of Camp- Half Blood

Mr D (Dionysus), Director of Camp Half- Blood

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Activity: Monster- Maiming**

Grade: A+

Comments: Percy is brilliant at killing monsters, usually using his magical, celestial bronze sword, Riptide, to kill the monsters, turning them into dust, or by lopping off the monster's limbs.

**Activity: Sword Fighting**

Grade A+

Comments: Percy's sword fighting skills are excellent, although he should try not to douse himself with water before the fight. Sometimes, the water causes Riptide to slip out of his hands, with the result of Percy almost impaling himself on his own sword.

**Activity: Special Abilities**

Grade: A+

Comments: Percy has learnt how to use and control his powers well, aiding him in his quest. Unfortunately, we have had sewage problems ever since he and Clarisse had a skirmish in the toilet.

**Activity: Archery**

Grade: C-

Comments: Percy needs put huge amounts of his energy and time into practicing his archery skills. Percy seems to have the ability to hit everything and anything other than the target. Chiron had to de- snag a few stray arrows from his tail and some unlucky campers, victims of Percy's lousy shooting skills, had to be sent to the Apollo healers for first aid.

**Activity: Javelin Throwing**

Grade: D-

Comments: Percy has been banned for life from holding or using javelins after impaling Dionysus' favourite deck of Pinochle cards.

**Activity: Wrestling**

Grade: B

Comments: The moment Percy steps onto the wrestling map, he is pulverised by the Ares cabin campers. Should Percy wish to improve his wrestling skills, it is a good idea for him to improve his relationship with Clarisse and her siblings.

**Activity: Foot Racing**

Grade: B+

Comments: Percy had improved very much, although he is still slower than the nymphs in tree form. We find that he does much better when a pack of hellhounds are hot on his heels.

**Activity: Rock Climbing**

Grade: A-

Comments: Percy excels at rock climbing. This is probably because he does not enjoy the experience of swimming in lava.

**Activity: Chariot Racing**

Grade: A

Comments: Percy had done very well in the chariot races. He and his partner, Annabeth Chase, were the only ones who escaped from the race unscathed, while all the other participants received injuries of some sort, be it a cut or a broken bone.

**Activity: Ancient Greek**

Grade: B

Comments: Percy is getting better at the language. He has learnt that "The great Achilles took the field." does not translate as "My grandfather's hamburger is nasty."

**Activity: Team Spirit**

Grade: B+

Comments: Percy has not gotten into any fights this summer, most likely because the other campers are afraid of being assaulted by sewage water.

**Activity: Capture the Flag**

Grade: A+

Comments: We would like to congratulate Percy for helping his team to win the Capture the Flag this summer.

**Activity: Character Development**

Grade: B-

Comments: Percy is an idiot. He still has no idea that Annabeth Chase has feelings for him, while everyone else does. Ah well, we just have to wait for him to discover this fact for himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signed:


End file.
